My Little Pony Twilight's Foal
by jake.hynd2016
Summary: 1 month ago Twilight and the girls go to a party that Pinkie Pie throws for all of ponyville little did they know Twilight was going drink a little bit too much of the strong stuff and a month after the party Twilight goes to the doctors only to find out She is carrying the foal of someone She doesn't even know how will Twilight deal with raising a foal.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Twilight's Foal Chapter 1**

Rarity: so Twilight what was it you wanted to talk to us about dear?

Twilight: well you see last month at Pinkie Pie's party I had too much to drink and for the past two weeks I've felt sick so I went to the doctors and they done a blood test and well turns out I'm pregnant with a foal I have no idea Who the father is my Mom and Dad are going to kill me when they find out.

Applejack: come on Twi they're not gonna kill you you just have to be honest and tell them.

Twilight: yes you're right Applejack ok let's see ah there we go.

RING RING.

Mr Sparkle: hello Sparkle residence.

Twilight: hi Dad it's me.

Mr Sparkle: oh hello Twilight how are things in Ponyville going?

Twilight: there ok Dad but is Mom there I need to tell you both something?

Mr Sparkle: Dear Twilight is on the phone she says she has something to tell us both.

Mrs Sparkle: hello Twilight honey now what is it you want to tell us?

Twilight: well uh last month Pinkie Pie threw a party for the whole town and well I had too much to drink at the party and now I've not been feeling well for the last two weeks so I went to the doctors today and they took a blood test turns out I'm not sick I'm pregnant and I have no idea Who the father is.

Mrs Sparkle: YOUNG LADY I AM APAULD YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!

Mr Sparkle: I AGREE WITH YOUR MOTHER YOUNG LADY WE DID NOT RAISE A SLUT WAIT UNTIL SHINING ARMOR HEARS ABOUT THIS I'M SURE HE WILL BE JUST AS ANGRY AS WE ARE!

BEEB BEEB BEEB.

Twilight: they're gone I told you they would be mad.

Applejack: well yeah they're gonna be mad at you but I highly doubt they're gonna kill you.

RING RING.

Twilight: oh no it's Shining Armor hello.

Shining Armor: TWILIGHT I JUST GOT OFF THE PHONE WITH MOM AND DAD IS THIS TRUE YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS I AM ASHAMED OF YOU TWILIGHT AND CADENCE IS SO UPSET AND DISSAPOINTED IN YOU HERE TALK TO HER FOR YOURSELF.

Cadence: Twilight what were you thinking I know it's nice to have a little drink but getting drunk is not on you're very lucky an unplanned pregnancy is all you're dealing with you could have been murdered in your drunken state.

Rarity: that's enough both of you Twilight knows what she done was wrong but We are going to make sure that foal is born and raised not aborted or put up for adoption now I think Twilight is sorry enough for Her mistake.

Shining Armor: look Twilight I'm not angry at you I'm just disappointed I meant you're so smart and you went and done something like this.

Cadence: that's right Twilight We are not angry just disappointed that you would do something this stupid.

Twilight: I know I'm so sorry I didn't mean to disappoint the two of you and I know now that what I done was stupid so from this day on I am never going to get drunk again.

Shining Armor: that's all We wanted to hear and don't worry about Mom and Dad just give them some time to cool down I'm sure they'll call you back once they have now me and Cadence have to go We have a conference meeting in half an hour bye Twilight.

Cadence: bye Twilight.

Twilight: bye big brother bye Cadence.

 **One Hour Later.**

RING RING.

Twilight: my Mom and Dad are calling back hello.

Mr Sparkle: Twilight you're mother and I are sorry about how we reacted and after thinking we realize now that you would never be stupid enough to do something like this on purpose.

Twilight: it's ok Dad if anything I should be the one saying sorry if I had stopped drinking when I started feeling tipsy I would not be pregnant now but I know that with the help of my friends I can raise this foal right.

Mrs Sparkle: well ok dear We will come for a visit as soon as we can.

Twilight: ok I look forward to seeing you guys soon bye Mom bye Dad.

Mr Sparkle: bye Dear.

Mrs Sparkle: bye Sweetie.

Fluttershy: hey girls it's only 12:30PM how about we head to this nice little café I know on the other side of town?

Rarity: I think that's a great idea I am kind of hungry.

Rainbow Dash: yeah cool I could go for a bite to eat.

Applejack: yeah I'd say food sounds good right about now.

Pinkie Pie: oh boy I'm hungry lunch sounds great.

Twilight: ok I could use a bite right now after all I'm not just eating for me now.

 **Clop-hoof Café 1:00PM.**

Waiter: are you all ready to order?

Twilight: um yes we are please could I have the carrot soup and daisy sandwich and a pot of tea to drink please.

Fluttershy: that sounds really nice please could I have the same as Twilight please.

Rarity: could I have a cucumber sandwich with a pot of tea please.

Rainbow Dash: I'll have the vegie burger with the hay fries and a diet cola to drink please.

Pinkie Pie: just a trey of hey fries and a chocolate milkshake for me please.

Applejack: a slice of apple pie and a glass of apple juice please.

Waiter: of course your food will be ready soon.

 **1 Hour Later.**

Twilight: that was great but I'll see you girls later.

Rarity: ok bye Twilight dear.

Pinkie Pie: ok bye Twilight see you later.

Fluttershy: ok bye Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: bye Twilight.

Applejack: bye Twilight.

 **Golden Oaks Library 5:45PM.**

Twilight: Spike I'm home.

Spike: hey Twi how's my pregnant big sis doing?

Twilight: I'm fine Spike thanks for cleaning the library while I was out with the girls.

 **End Of Chapter 1.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter the next one will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Twilight's Foal Chapter 2**

 **Nine Months Later.**

Twilight: I can't believe the foal could be born any minute.

Fluttershy: yeah I can't believe it either.

Pinkie Pie: I can't wait to throw the little one a welcome to the world party.

Rarity: slow down Pinkie Pie the little dear isn't even born yet.

Twilight: oh no my water broke I'm going into labour.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash Applejack help me get Her onto the bed Rarity you go and get some worm water and towels Pinkie Pie you hold Twilight's hoof Applejack you hold the other hoof I'll check to see how dilated She is Twilight listen to me I need you to spread your legs.

Twilight: ok am I ready to start pushing yet?

Fluttershy: yes you are now when I count to three you push as hard as you can ok one two three PUSH and again one two free PUSH and one last big push should do it and one two three PUSH and there we go congratulations Twilight you've just given birth to a happy healthy baby girl I'll just go get Her cleaned up.

Rarity: congratulations Twilight you were amazing you should be really proud of yourself.

Fluttershy: here you go Twilight your daughter is all nice and clean.

Twilight: oh my Beautiful daughter I love you so much.

Rarity: have you decided what you're going to name her?

Twilight: yes I have I'm going to name Her Midnight from this day on She shall be known as my daughter Midnight Sparkle.

Fluttershy: oh Twilight that is a beautiful name.

Mrs Sparkle: I agree hello Twilight honey and it's very nice to meet you my beautiful Granddaughter.

Twilight: Mom you're here and you too Dad.

Ok guys that's the end of this chapter guys I know this was a short chapter but the next chapter will make up for it I promise you that.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Twilight's Foal Chapter 3**

Twilight: oh my little Midnight you are my heart you are my soul and I will never let anything happen to you and that's a promise.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Spike: huh who could that be hello?

Shining Armor: hey there Spike is Twilight here we want to meat out niece?

Spike: sure she's here Twilight Shining Armor and Cadence are here.

Twilight: Shining Cadence it's so great to see you come on in and I'll bring Midnight down.

 **Five Minutes Later.**

Twilight: here she is beautiful little angel.

Cadence: oh she is beautiful what a precious little cutie I love her to bits all ready.

Shining Armor: she has your eyes and your mane her coat is gold and she is a unicorn I can just tell she's going to be great with magic just like Mommy.

Spike: so how long are you guys in ponyville for?

Cadence: just for the weekend we've been busy all week and we are going to be even busier next week.

Twilight: oh well I'll take whatever time with you two I can get I think Midnight will as well.

Spike: uh Twilight I think Midnight is in need of a diaper change I will get Cadence and Shining Armor some tea while you change Midnight ok.

Twilight: ok Spike come on my little angel I think you need a new diaper don't you.

Cadence: so Spike how does it feel to be an uncle?

Spike: well it's not easy that's for sure.

Shining Armor: well being the uncle you are just as responsible for Midnight as Twilight is being the Mother

Twilight: ok Midnight is all changed and happy so how about some lunch?

Cadence: that sounds great.

Shining Armor: yeah I'm starving.

Spike: how about daisy sandwiches.

Twilight: that sounds great Spike.

Cadence: I love daisy sandwiches thank you Spike.

Shining Armor: yeah thanks Spike.

Cadence: here you go Twilight this is a little present for Midnight.

Twilight: aww thanks you guys you didn't need to do that.

Shining Armor: of course we did Midnight is our niece after all oh that reminds me do you want to tell her or should I?

Cadence: why don't we both tell her together?

Cadence&Shining: Twilight we're having a baby too.

Twilight: wow really that's great hear that Spike Midnight is going to have a cousin.

Spike: yeah at least then she has somepony to play with whenever we go to the crystal empire.

Me: hope you all enjoyed reading my fanfic so far chapter 4 will be out soon thanks for reading everypony bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Chapter 4**

 **Five Years Later.**

Midnight: hello Uncle Spike where's Mommy?

Spike: oh hey there Midnight she should be in the library studying.

Midnight: ok thanks Uncle Spike bye.

Spike: ok bye Midnight.

 **The Library.**

Midnight: Mommy are you in here?

Twilight: hello there my little princess how was school today?

Midnight: it was ok but Amber Tiara is still bullying me even after the teachers spoke to her.

Twilight: tell you what how about I come in to school with you tomorrow and we can talk to Miss Cheerilee?

Midnight: yes please thank you Mommy what's for dinner tonight?

Twilight: I don't know baby you'll have to ask Uncle Spike.

Midnight: ok bye Mommy I love you.

Twilight: I love you too Midnight now run along now.

 **The Kitchen.**

Midnight: hi Uncle Spike what's for dinner tonight?

Spike: hey Midnight I was thinking we could have you're favourite cheesy pasta.

Midnight: yes please Uncle Spike I love you.

Spike ha ha no problem kiddo I love you too.

 **After Dinner 8:30PM.**

Twilight: come on Midnight time for bed you don't want to be tired for school tomorrow do you?

Midnight: no Mommy I'm coming just brushing my teeth.

Twilight: goodnight Midnight sleep tight I love you.

Midnight: night night Mommy I love you too night night Uncle Spike I love you.

Spike: I love you too kiddo sleet tight don't let the bed bugs bite.

 **The Next Day.**

Spike: Midnight are you washed and dressed yet breakfast is on the table.

Midnight: just coming Uncle Spike.

Twilight: good morning Midnight hurry up and eat you wouldn't want to be late for school would you.

Midnight: morning Mommy I'm finished now.

Twilight: ok Midnight time to go grab your bag and say goodbye to Uncle Spike.

Midnight: ok Mommy got it goodbye Uncle Spike see you tonight.

Spike: ok Midnight see you after school bye.

 **Ponyville Elementary School 7:45AM.**

Twilight: ok Midnight looks like you have 15 minutes before school starts now remember focus on your work and do exactly what the teacher tells you I'll pick you up later by my little angel I love you.

Midnight: ok bye Mommy I love you too.

Screwball: hey Midnight how are you.

Midnight: oh hi Screwball I'm ok I just hope Amber Tiara and Gold Locket don't bother us too much today.

Amber Tiara: my my Is that somepony saying my name I hear?

Gold Locket: sure sounds like it to me.

Screwball: great you two first thing in the morning.

Gold Locket: oh be quiet you pick and mix freak.

Midnight: hey cut that out Gold Locket leave her alone.

Amber Tiara: why should we I mean her Dad is Discord the god of chaos and disharmony but you have a point I mean where is your Dad Midnight?

Midnight: I don't need a Dad I'm just fine with my Mommy and Uncle Spike Dads are over rated uh no offence Screwball.

Screwball: none taken Midnight.


End file.
